First Kiss
by Kitty Kadaveral
Summary: It's raining out and poor Roger needs a ride and who better to give it to him then Judy Funnie? Doug doesn't approve and only gets himself into trouble being nosey.


This is almost the same as the story I wrote "The Play." It was wrote in about the same exact week. Mostly it was just me toying with the entire Roger/Judy relationship and trying to feel out their emotions and how to correctly write them. I think this one came out a bit better then the previous, but I did get quite a few negative comments about the punishment Doug was yet again dealt out by Roger's hand, but like I said before and say again I'm not exactly a Doug fan and giving him a beat for what he did in this story I think was better then telling on him because this time he'd be in MUCH deeper trouble for what he did then in "The Play." So, enjoy and don't fear, it's not a carbon copy of my last one. If I posted this first you wouldn't have known any different anyway. Heh!  
  
  
  
  
  
::Judy Funnie headed towards a lone tree near her brother's school and sat down at the base of it, Shakespeare book in hand. She originally came to pick Doug up after class, but he decided to head to Swirly's with his friends, so this gave Judy a chance to unwind and relax for a bit. She was in no hurry to head home. Her parents were acting stranger then usual and she wasn't about to get in their cross-fire of insanity.  
  
Brushing away a few stray leaves, Judy sat down and leaned her back against the tree with a sigh while opening her book. As she began to read she heard the distant din of cheers behind her coming from the football field. Judy rolled her eyes. "Cheerleaders, how mundane" she muttered, shaking her head and tried to get back into her reading.  
  
However, some leaves falling onto the pages of her book yet again interrupted her. As she brushed them carelessly away, a few more took their place followed by a soft snickering above her. She blinked and furrowed her brow then looked up to see what was causing the trees sudden shedding. A scowl soon replaced her confused look as she spotted Roger Klotz, the town's rich bully, straddling a branch above her.  
  
At first she thought he was just being a typical doof and was spying on her, but then she spotted the pair of binoculars in his hand and followed his gaze to where the cheerleaders were practicing. "Hey, you pervert, get down from there!" she cried and flung up a rock at him, hitting him right in the behind.  
  
He yelped in surprise and dropped his binoculars and almost fell off the branch he was perched on. Fortunately he is as agile as he is obnoxious and Roger managed to regain his balance and he gripped the branch tightly as he glared down at Judy. "What the heck was that for! You could have killed me!" Roger snarled and scooted backwards to the tree's trunk then scaled down, landing at Judy's side.  
  
Judy looked boredly at him over the rims of her sunglasses before glancing down at her book, "So...getting sexual education up there or something, Roger?"  
  
"Ha ha...very funny," he grumbled, stooping to pick up his binoculars, wincing when he heard them rattling inside indicating that something was broke within them. He shook them at her, "Now look what you did! You broke my binoculars!"  
  
Judy smirked, "Awww...not like you can't afford new ones Mr. Trump."  
  
Roger sighed and flung the binoculars to the side and leaned heavily against the tree, his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest.  
  
"So, are you going to answer my question or not?" Judy said softly, turning her attentions back to her book.  
  
Roger stared at her wondering what she was talking about, then grimaced as he remembered. "No! I was watching to see who was gonna mess up their dopey cheer so I can make fun of them later on."  
  
She rolled her eyes and shut the book, standing up to face him, "Oh give me a break, Roger! That has to be the lamest thing I ever heard."  
  
He shrugged and walked a few paces away from her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black leather jacket. "So what? I know what I was doing....that's all that counts. I don't have to answer to you." He hated it when she did this to him. She knew how much he liked her and that he wouldn't fight her back, but for some reason she always tried to push his buttons almost as if hoping to see him lose his temper at her.  
  
Setting the book on the ground, Judy stood and walked to him, "Geez, Roger, don't take me so seriously."  
  
He turned and glared at her then shook his head. "Whatever. This ain't even worth it," he waved his hand dismissively and made his way down the path leading back to the parking lot. As he bent to pick his bike up, the soft sound of footfalls reached his ears and he sharply turned around expecting one of his gang members, but instead came face to face with Judy. "What do you want?" he snarled. "Haven't you insulted me enough for one day?"  
  
Judy's features softened and she looked sort of hurt knowing that she had upset him. "Listen, it looks like rain, let me give you a ride home."  
  
He snorted, "No thanks, girly. I'd rather get rained on then put up with you being so nasty to me. That's charity I don't need."  
  
She sighed and nodded to her car. "Look, I'm not parked too far away. Let me give you a ride. We can stop by Swirly's and get you something to eat to make up for breaking your binoculars."  
  
Roger studied her face looking for some sort of humour in her expression and if this was some sort of cruel joke, but there was nothing but sincerity and a slight hint of a smile. Warily he nodded to her offer and hoped that he just didn't allow himself to be dragged into one of her little games.  
  
Although a cheap burger and fries meal in no way equaled the same value as his broken binoculars, just spending time with the woman he was crazy about might just be worth it, if she didn't ruin things like he feared. "Good, glad you agreed," she grinned and walked to her car, motioning him to follow. "You can put your bike in the trunk. I put Doug's in there a few times with no problem."  
  
Roger just solemnly nodded and lifted his bike into the trunk and waited for her to close it then unlock the doors. He then entered the car and pulled his seat belt on much to Judy's amusement. She never figured him to be so safety conscience. He shot her a look then glared out the window seeing her mind games started already.  
  
Judy sighed, she wasn't used to him being so quiet when someone would insult him or take a playful jab at him. She always found humour in his reactions and burns he'd give back, but she never let it fully show. She remembered one night he insulted Doug about Patti so badly that her brother just about blushed for weeks.  
  
Judy let out a soft snicker remembering and Roger glanced at her. "What's so funny, Funnie?"  
  
She smirked at him calling her by her last name. He never did that before. "Well, I was thinking about the time you and Dougie got into an argument about that girlfriend of his. The look on his face when you burned him was priceless and he blushed for weeks about it. That was too much and although I didn't do it then, I laughed in private. You really are a funny guy, Roger."  
  
He lowered his eyebrows and watched her, waiting for some added sarcastic comment, but there wasn't one. Instead she gave him another smile, but suddenly turned her attention to the road, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. Shortly, they pulled into Swirly's and made their way inside just as it started to rain. "Go get a table, I'll be there in a minute," Judy commented while brushing off her long violet coloured shirt and headed towards the restroom no doubt to clean herself up.  
  
Roger watched her go then grabbed an empty booth and put his legs up on the seat across from him so no one would sit there thinking he wanted company. Roger glanced around the shop and spotted a few people he knew, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone. He needed to stay focused on who he was here with and try to watch his manners. He didn't want anything to ruin this day.  
  
Judy returned and he quickly removed his feet from her chair and corrected his posture. "Did you decide what you'd like?" she asked, picking up the paper menu that was lying on the table and studied it.  
  
At first he became lost in that question. He envisioned himself saying to her, "I would like you...I would like you to be the girly girl of my dreams!" but that would never come out of his mouth. Instead he just numbly nodded and told her a double Swirly burger, fries with ketchup, and a chocolate shake.  
  
"Fine, I'll get that too, it sounds good. Be right back." She got up and headed towards the counter leaving Roger alone with his thoughts again.  
  
Roger rubbed the side of his face. What's wrong with me? he fumed at himself. Normally he was cracking jokes or making some kind of comment to burn someone, but in Judy's company he was almost as docile as a sheep. Well, that was going to stop. If she didn't like him for who he was then she wasn't worth it.  
  
Just then he spotted Doug in a booth not too far away from his. A wicked grin crept across Roger's lips and he grabbed a straw and pulled the wrapper off it, stuffing it into his mouth. He then aimed the straw towards his target and shot out a perfectly arched spitball that hit Doug right in the nose. He cried out and that made Roger bust out laughing, betraying himself as the attacker.  
  
"Roger!" Doug cried and slammed his fist on the table. "Knock it off would you?"  
  
"Yeah, Roger, grow up!" Patti chimed in, giving Roger dirty looks.  
  
"Awww...what's the matter, Funnie? Don't like being humiliated in front of your girlfriend?"  
  
"She is not my....Roger be quiet!" Doug bit his lower lip and felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment and that made Roger laugh all the harder.  
  
"Roger why don't you just leave him alone! We aren't bothering you so don't bother us."  
  
Roger covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the laugh he felt coming on after hearing Patti trying to add her two cents to things. Judy returned with the tray of food and confusion crossed her face seeing Roger just about turning purple from laughing so hard. "What did you do now, Roger?" she asked then jumped hearing her name shouted behind her.  
  
"Judy! Judy you're here with Roger? How could you?"  
  
Calming herself, Judy set the tray down on the table and turned around to glare at her brother. "And your point is, Dougie? It's raining out and Roger needed a ride. No big deal," she shrugged and took her seat across from the rich bully while Doug decided he'd poke his nose farther into his sister's and Roger's business by going over to their table. Judy ignored him since ignoring little brothers is what she manages to do best.  
  
Roger, on the other hand, was starting to get annoyed with the sudden intrusion. "Gee, you still hungry, Funnie? How about a knuckle sandwich?" he growled, shaking his fist at the younger boy.  
  
"Judy, I just can't believe you're actually with Roger of all people. I mean, what is going on? I thought you couldn't stand him?" Doug questioned.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Judy set her burger down and turned her head up towards her brother, "Listen, I don't yell at you for hanging out with that chicken legged blonde girl of yours, so don't annoy me about my choice of company for tonight. Got it?"  
  
"But Judy..."  
  
Now it was Roger's turn to join in. "Listen, Funnie, just am-scray before I forget I'm in the presence of a lady."  
  
"This cannot be happening!" Doug wailed and closed his eyes as if to block out the scene.  
  
"Doug, just leave them alone," Patti called from their table. Doug turned to look at her in desperation, "But...but..."  
  
"But nothing, little brother. Now, go play with blondie and leave us alone ok? And when you get home tell mom I'm not getting back until later on tonight. I have some business to tend to." She then gave Roger a casual glance and continued on with eating her burger.  
  
"Oh yeah, doing what? The last time you were super nice to Roger was when he offered to help pay the financial support for one of your plays. Is this some sort of scam you got going on him again?"  
  
Hearing enough, both Roger and Judy stood up making Doug take a nervous step backwards. He never learned when to shut his mouth before things got too late and now was no different. "Listen, Dougie, if I want to hang out with Roger, that's my concern NOT yours. I have no scam up my sleeves or anything like that. This is just a friendly little outing, that's all! However, if you think it's something more and need a little excitement in your hormones, chew on this." She then reached forward and roughly grabbed Roger by the lapels of his jacket and gave him a firm kiss on his lips. "Come on let's get out of here, I just lost my appetite. There seems to be a hedgepig in the area."  
  
Roger was too stunned to move, but Judy yanked him by the arm and dragged him out of Swirly's. "Oh, the nerve of him! How dare he tell me who to spend my time with! Of all the idiotic, moronic, nosey...." she went on and on, roughly starting up her car then shoving the door open for Roger. "You getting in or what? My car's getting all wet so come in or shut the door!"  
  
Roger was still dazed as to what just took place, but hearing her yell snapped him quickly out of it and he hurriedly climbed into the car and shut the door. "Forgive me, Roger, but can we hang out at your house? I am not going home right now because if I see that little weasel brother of mine, I just might rip his head off and play out a scene from Hamlet with it."  
  
Roger nodded, but kept his gaze out the window at the rain that seemed to get worse the more Judy yelled.  
  
"By the way, where do you live, Klotz?"  
  
"Huh? Uhhh...Boogerton Heights...yeah, next to Beebe Bluff's place. M- mine's better, though."  
  
Judy rolled her eyes, "I know exactly where it is, just don't flatter yourself too much here, my car is only so big and you getting a swelled head won't help matters."  
  
Roger frowned slightly and turned his attentions back out the window and at the rain that continued to fall a bit heavier then before. Maybe Doug was right. Maybe the only reason Judy was paying him attention right now was due to the fact that she needed money again for one of her plays. However, it was an even trade. He needed her help and offered to help her in return so it really wasn't Judy coming around for a hand out. She did kiss him then too and that surprised everyone, especially Doug for he was there at the time.  
  
Roger sighed. Doug was right in one thing, that was the last time that Judy really noticed Roger was around, well, noticed in a nice way actually. Her play finished up showing only a few weeks ago so Roger just figured that the reason Judy didn't come around much or talk to him was the fact that she was so engrossed in the play and making it as perfect as she could.  
  
What had started it all was his need for help in directing a small movie about his life and how he became rich. It was all for a book report due at school and since everyone else was making a big production out of it, he thought he'd do the same right down to having an author write his autobiography for him. He had the actors and all he needed was a director. Who better then Judy Funnie to help him in that instance?  
  
At first she hesitated, not really wanting to associate with the rich bully she knew had a huge crush on her, but when he sweetened the deal by offering her help with her own play production she couldn't refuse. In fact, the first day of helping him was also the first time she kissed him and although he prayed it wasn't the last time it seemed to have gone that way. Roger sighed and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. What could Judy be up to now? If Doug was right....Roger closed his eyes tightly. No, Doug was just being a jerk as always.  
  
"Is this the place?" Judy's voice broke the silence and Roger's worried thoughts.  
  
He turned forward and nodded slightly seeing the street name on the sign. "Y-yeah, it's not much farther," he quietly replied.  
  
Moments later when Judy's headlights shone upon the huge gates closing Roger's yard to the outside world, her mouth dropped open. "This is your house?"  
  
Roger smirked, "Hey, I'm rich, did you expect me to live in a dump or something?" She snorted. Here he goes again with his money trip. She only hoped that he wasn't going to be like that all night or she knew she'd simply go mad. "If you're coming in, I'll have to open the gates," Roger continued while zipping up his jacket so he wouldn't get any wetter then he already was going to be.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be so rude as to drop you off here in the rain with your bike, so I guess I can stop by for a few minutes." She lied. Once she offered to drive him home Judy was hoping that he'd invite her inside of his house. She had never seen the inside of a real mansion before and the way Roger brags she knew that it would well be worth her time.  
  
Roger smirked and opened the car door and hurriedly made his way to the gate. He opened up a power box hidden by some bushes and punched in a code allowing the large golden gates to slowly open. He watched it to make sure it was working correctly before he made his way back to the car. "Joeycookamonga, I hate getting soaked like this!" he complained and wiped the water from his jacket.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Rog. You'll be inside soon and can dry off there," Judy replied as she drove up the long driveway to his house. Once there she helped him take his bike out of the trunk and set it on the porch. Roger rang the bell and began to mutter under his breath about having to wait so long. "Don't you have a maid or butler to answer the door?" Judy asked, looking around the porch amazed and anxious to see the inside.  
  
Roger gruffly shook his head and fumbled around his jean pockets for his key. "No, my mom said that would be spoiling things too much and wasting our money on something we can do ourselves. Go figure." Roger finally unlocked the door and gestured for Judy to enter first then he followed. A note was on the little table near the door letting him know that his mother got a call from a friend and that she wouldn't be back until later. He shrugged and locked the door and motioned for Judy to follow him out of the hall and into the living room, but she was too busy gawking at the paintings and sculptures.  
  
"This is just the hallway and it's magnificent!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, my mom likes that stuff. I think it's just junk."  
  
Judy glared at him. "How dare you think that! Your mother has exceptional taste Roger Klotz! Don't you dare think other wise."  
  
He sighed and headed into the kitchen for a towel to dry himself off with. He came back with one for Judy and had to stifle a laugh that she was still walking around the hall staring at every bit of art. "Here," he said softly, handing her the cloth, "If you think this is something, come with me into the living room."  
  
Judy hesitated then followed him, eager to see what other treasures Mrs. Klotz decorated the house with regardless of the nasty comments Roger had about them. A soft gasp then escaped her as she entered this room for not only did it have the same lovely works of art the hallway had, but it was tastefully blended with the luxury of electronics making this the biggest home entertainment system she's ever seen. "Man, Roger, I can see why you sometimes don't like to leave your house. If I had all of this I doubt I'd leave either. Oh! A fireplace!"  
  
"Huh? Oh that old thing? I guess it's nice."  
  
"Don't be so modest!" She just about ran to it and knelt down examining the gold leaf mantle and the 18th century styled gate. "Please, won't you light it, Roger?" she begged.  
  
He wrinkled his long pointed nose in disgust, "What for? It's not cold in here."  
  
"You boob, fireplaces could be very romantic," she said with a seductive grin knowing that would entice him to start a fire.  
  
He gulped and slowly nodded and got to her request right away. You are too much sometimes Judy Funnie, she thought to herself and stood to the side while watching Roger skillfully get a fire going. He's done this many times before, she deduced and felt he was probably just acting up because he didn't want her to see this skillful side of his. By the tone of his voice she knew he was hiding alot about his feelings over his mansion and the artwork especially, but she wasn't about to pressure him. He'd let her know things in his own time and his own way no matter how crude they'd be.  
  
"There, satisfied now?" he grumbled, but she could see in his eyes that he was more then happy to please her. She would think that he'd honestly be wanting to impress her in other ways rather then this constant tough guy act, but she had to stay content with things the way they were right now. Still, there were ways for her to get things out of him without him knowing it, but she had to plan her attack just right so he wouldn't get suspicious or wary. "So," she began, "is there more to this huge house of yours or am I going to just be subject to the living room and hallway?"  
  
Roger rolled his eyes. "Joeycookamonga! I just lit this stupid fire and now you want to walk around? Why didn't we do that in the first place?"  
  
She glared at him, but ignored the comment knowing he was just being obnoxious as usual. "Well I just didn't expect your mother to have such exquisite taste in things. Too bad you didn't pick that up in your genes, there could have been hope for you."  
  
Roger blinked wondering what that shot was about, but he fluffed it off and stomped out of the room. "Come on, girly, let's get this tour going before I get steamed."  
  
Judy giggled behind her hand. She knew just how to push his buttons and seemed to get wicked pleasure out of doing so. Hurriedly and agitatedly, Roger showed off the kitchen and his mother's little quiet rooms that showed off more of her statues and rows and rows of books. Of course, Judy was entranced by everything and it only seemed to sicken Roger all the more by her oohs and ahhs. They stepped into the dance hall area and Judy let out a gasp. Roger turned to look at her, his eyebrows down wondering what her problem was. She was standing in the doorway, her hand over her chest and her mouth agape. "You have an indoor balcony?" she queried, her voice almost a whisper.  
  
Roger followed her gaze up at the balcony and grimaced. "Yeah, so what? That's where the tiny quartet usually plays when my mom has her parties. What about it?"  
  
Judy walked slowly towards the balcony as if being pulled there by some unseen force, her hand still over her chest. "Oh, Roger, you wouldn't understand. I mean, how perfect to have a balcony! What a high point of so many important plays!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what light through yonder window breaks...'tis the east and Judy is the sun....I mean! Uhhhh..." Roger stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck, his face burning with embarrassment. He swallowed hard and made his way to the large double glass doors that led out to the backyard and looked out them at the darkness. The rain was coming down harder now accompanied by flashes of lightning, but still Roger wished he could run outside and hide. He couldn't believe he actually said that in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought that was sweet." Judy came up behind him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. Roger stiffened from her touch and squeezed his eyes shut. Besides knowing how to rub him the wrong way, Judy certainly knew how to get his feelings towards her all jumbled. She either tolerated him or just did things to be nice or she had some kind of hidden feelings for him that she disguised extremely well only serving to confuse him all the more. If only she'd let him know what was on her mind. She already kissed him twice already and that was enough to drive him wild.  
  
He turned towards her and felt his pulse quicken as images of that kiss back at Swirly's came flooding into his mind. Not sure if it was the right thing to do or not, Roger stepped closer to Judy, put his hand under her chin and laid a gentle kiss upon her lips.  
  
At first she didn't know what to make of it and allowed it to happen, but then she realized what was going on and she quickly pulled away and smacked him across his face. "How dare you!" she cried. "You pompous little pantaloon! Don't you know it's improper to kiss a lady who does not give you permission to do so?"  
  
Roger stumbled backwards, holding his cheek, not in pain, but in shock over her reaction. He grunted and flung open the large double doors leading outside. Glancing back at Judy who was still obviously fuming over his kiss, he let out a defeated sigh, and stepped out into the pouring rain.  
  
Judy blinked at this, not expecting him to leave like that let alone in the rain. She sighed and looked around for an umbrella. She thought she saw one before, but now it was a matter of just finding where it was. Trotting into the living room she spotted a brass umbrella holder near the fireplace. Where else would one find an umbrella? she thought amused to herself while choosing an umbrella and heading back to the doors Roger disappeared out of.  
  
Maybe she shouldn't have hit him, but how rude of him to just assume that he was free to kiss her like that. Then again, who could blame him? She knew his liking for her was going on two years now and she did have to admit to giving him mixed feelings about the whole matter. At first she thought she'd turn him off to her by putting on a big act in front of everyone at the old Honker Burger so long ago, but as the time wore on after that day, she found that it was virtually impossible to get him totally out of her mind or life.  
  
He never truly pursued things, but things did end up happening when they were least expected. The plays, the visits, the rehearsals, all those things added up and yes, one time she did truly give him a kiss, but it was nothing to really raise questions or eyebrows about, though Roger was in seventh heaven over the entire thing. Today, she kissed him just to get Doug out of her face and now she realized that was the wrong thing to do to Roger. Now she seemingly led him on and he was outside in the rain thanks to her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Judy stepped out into the storm to find him. "Roger?" she called, looking around the dark yard. A flash of lightning lit up the surroundings and she spotted Roger standing a few feet away, his shoulders bunched up and his hands in his pockets. Judy stepped carefully to him and called his name again, but he didn't answer. She wasn't sure if it was from the thunder being so loud or if it was because he was truly upset with her. "Roger, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Shhh!" he hissed and reached forward to clamp a gentle hand over her mouth. "Someone broke into my trailer."  
  
Judy was taken aback. "Your trailer? Roger, you live in a mansion, what need for a trailer do you have?"  
  
He glared at her. "It's the old trailer me and mom used to live in before. We thought it would be nice to have some of the past still with us so we brought the thing here. I use it as kind of a getaway of sorts." He nodded towards a small square of light coming from the dark shape of the trailer off to the side.  
  
Judy stepped closer to him allowing the umbrella to give him some shelter, but he wasn't interested in that. His intent focus was on the trailer. A bolt of lightning zig-zagged through the sky making Roger tremble slightly. She knew he was afraid, but his mind was so focused on the trailer he didn't have much room left for the true fear she knew he had. "Roger, come on, let's go in and just call the police. We can't do anything out here."  
  
He pulled from her and took a few steps towards his trailer. "I'm going to see what's going on," he whispered, gave her a wink, and made tracks towards the trailer.  
  
"Roger, don't!" Judy jogged after him and grabbed at his arm, but the leather of his jacket was slippery with rain and Roger managed to get away from her grasp. If there was truly someone in the trailer, there was the possible threat of something terrible happening to them both, but more so Roger since he was the one intent on investigating. Still, Judy was helpless to stop him. From dealing with him so many times, she knew that Roger wouldn't give up on something once his mind became set on it.  
  
Worriedly, she watched him creep up to the door of the trailer and climb the steps to peek inside the small window. He looked around and saw nothing much to his relief. No one was in the little trailer, but he still didn't like the light on. Perhaps he left it on by mistake and was just now noticing it? Possible, he thought and tried the door finding it unlocked.  
  
Judy stepped behind him and looked questioning up at him. He shrugged, but then froze as he saw a movement inside the trailer. Putting his finger to his lips to quiet Judy, Roger opened the door and slipped inside for a look around. Meanwhile, Judy held her breath, scared for him. If someone did indeed break into the bully's trailer, she feared Roger was in danger, but there wasn't anything she could do to sway him from his task. He was hard headed and she might cause him to be in more danger by saying something and drawing attention, so she just kept quiet and prayed for the best.  
  
However, her fears were dissolved when she heard Roger shout, "Funnie!" from inside the trailer. Her heart stopped...it couldn't be! Roger's shadow disappeared from the doorway and Judy heard a great clatter followed by a loud thud.  
  
"Roger!" she cried and entered the trailer, silently muttering a prayer that he was all right. She spotted Roger hunched behind the coffee table, a terrible scowl on his face. He practically looked like he was going to kill whomever he was sitting on.  
  
Judy stepped carefully around to get a better view and a gasp escaped her lips making Roger turn towards her, his brows down, his lips curled to a snarl. "Come tell your goofy brother to make out his will!"  
  
"Doug, what do you think you are doing?" she exclaimed and dropped the umbrella to the floor, but stayed where she was not sure what to do. She knew if she stepped forward she'd pound Doug herself, but yet she didn't want anything to happen to him because, after all, he was her brother. Still, he was spying into her business yet again, trespassing, and breaking into Roger's trailer.  
  
Roger grunted and heaved Doug up by his raincoat and shook him by his shoulders. "You got alot of nerve for a deadman ya know! I thought you had more sense then to come around here uninvited..." he trailed off and blinked. "Waitaminute! How did you even get here? The front gates are locked!"  
  
Doug flinched and shook his head, "N-no they aren't. I rode up here on my bike. J-judy wasn't home and I got worried because of the storm and all so I remembered her saying that she was taking you back here so I rode up here and saw the gates were open and I just came in. I tried the door, but there was no answer so I went to the back and the rain started coming down worse so I thought I would take shelter in here. You wouldn't want me to get hit by lightning would you?"  
  
"The lightning should be the least of your worries, little brother," Judy added and poked her finger against his nose. "You're in big trouble! Not only am I telling mom what you did at Swirly's, but I'm also going to tell her about this little fiasco! Breaking into Roger's place AND spying on me!! Argh! How could you?"  
  
Doug flinched knowing that facing Roger and Judy on their own was bad enough, but putting the two of them together in this was certainly going to be suicide and he should have known better or have been more careful at least. Still, there had to be a way he could talk his way out of this. That's what Quailman always did, intelligence was a quality of the quail and he needed to call on that power now more then ever.  
  
Clearing his throat and tugging at his collar Doug began, "Well, Roger, you sure kept this place up rather nicely. It looks just how I remember it. Judy, how did you like Roger's mansion? Wasn't the balcony just the best?"  
  
Roger lowered his eyebrows and pulled Doug closer. "Don't try to smart talk your way out of this one, loser!"  
  
"Yes, Dougie, you know perfectly well that you didn't come up here out of concern for me. You came up here to spy and see what Roger and I were up to and just for your information, nothing is going on." She then paused and rubbed her chin, a sly look creeping over her face. "Then again, maybe there IS something going on with us and you just stopped it from going any farther. Ohhhhh my hero!" She then draped her arm dramatically over her brow and emitted a few short mock sobs of thanks.  
  
Roger turned to her and shook his head, amused, but Doug wasn't finding the humour in this. "Judy how could you? Roger? Of all people why Roger? I mean....heh heh, there's nothing bad with him, of course, but ummm...I just can't see the two of you ummm you know." Doug started to laugh at what he was trying to say, hoping that Judy and Roger would find the humour in it too, but they didn't.  
  
Roger sneered and leaned dangerously close to Doug. "Listen Funnie," he growled, "I don't know whether or not I should just cream you now or just let the cops take care of ya."  
  
Judy nodded. "Oh yes, that would be the right thing to do, Roger. Call the police and have them arrest this little trespasser!"  
  
Roger smirked, but Doug squirmed in his hands. "No, don't! I'll go home and not say a word to anyone! Please, Judy, don't tell mom and dad. I'm sorry for all of this. I...I just was concerned that's all." He then gave the both of them the sorriest look he could muster up and prayed it would work.  
  
Sadly, it didn't and he saw Judy raise her hand and give him the thumbs down. Roger snickered and hauled Doug out towards the trailer's door. "Sorry, pal, but the boss lady here just sealed your fate and I gotta go on with it. You understand don't 'cha?"  
  
Doug frowned and tried to get away. "No don't!" but his cries fell on deaf ears as Roger shoved him hard out the door and onto the soggy, muddy grass below.  
  
"Now am-scray before I lose my temper and give you the pounding you really deserve!" Roger shouted from the doorway, his hands balled into fists ready for any foolish attack Doug might be pondering on doing.  
  
Doug looked sadly up at him and sighed, wishing that Roger would just listen to him for once, but he was thankful that he got off this easily.  
  
However, Judy appeared in the doorway and snaked an arm around Roger's waist and looked down at her muddy brother. An evil grin tugged at the corners of her mouth and she leaned close to Roger and nuzzled against his cheek. "Come on, Rog, you haven't shown me your bedroom yet." Roger's heart just about stopped and he froze where he was, a wave of heat seared through his body. Did she really say what I think? He turned to her, his eyes wide and full of questions, but she just shrugged and took a step back from him.  
  
"Or, we could just stay in here seeing that the rain just isn't letting up."  
  
Roger swallowed hard and nodded numbly. He took a step back from the door and pushed it closed while walking towards Judy as if being pulled by some unseen force. Doug, on the other hand couldn't just sit there and allow this to happen. He recognized that smile of Judy's and knew what she was doing. This was all to spite him at Roger's expense. He and Roger may not have been the best of friends, but they still were allies in things when it came right down to it.  
  
Quickly standing up, Doug rushed back up the stairs and burst into the room just as Roger was about to take Judy into his arms. "Roger, don't! She doesn't mean it! This is all a lie just to get back at me!"  
  
"Silence you little twerp!" Judy snarled. "You are stepping way over your bounds about this. Now, just go home!"  
  
Roger sighed and headed to Doug, "Listen, pal, I am not in the mood to fight tonight, but since you are so bent on insisting, then maybe I'll have to do something."  
  
Doug put his hands up in surrender. "I don't want to fight you either, Roger, but I don't want to see anything happen to you."  
  
Roger snickered. "Oh yeah, well, maybe if you leave like I ask you won't have to see anything she does to me, got it?"  
  
"No, you got it wrong....you got Judy all wrong. I tell you, she doesn't have feelings for you, this is all a sick trick just to upset me!"  
  
"That's enough!" Judy came forward and gave her brother a shove. "How dare you decide what I am thinking or what I want to do! If I like Roger or not, that's up to me not you! You are seriously in need of some meditation so that you can focus on your well being. How about we get you in on a session tomorrow afternoon so you can cleanse your soul from the terrible impurities it's becoming filled with in your jealousy over the time I'm spending with Roger."  
  
Doug pulled at his hair. "This cannot be happening! This just cannot be happening!"  
  
Roger sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "Ok Einstein, what do you need, a map or something drawn out for you? I'm being nice about all of this nonsense that you did tonight, but right now you're really pushing my buttons."  
  
"Judy, tell him the truth!" Doug cried in desperation hoping that his accusations would provoke Judy into admitting the truth in how she really felt about Roger. He almost hoped that she didn't like him at all and this was all a big lie or something because he didn't think he could bare his sister being in love with the rich bully for real.  
  
"You can't handle the truth," she responded making Roger snicker all the more.  
  
"Ok, loser, you're gonna be history now. I can't deal with your nonsense at this moment when I got better things to take care of." He gave Judy a sidelong glance with that remark then snatched Doug by the arm and pulled it behind his back and lead him back outside. "This time I'm gonna walk you out of here so you can't cause more trouble."  
  
A bolt of lightning lit up the sky making Roger cower slightly and he jumped more as the thunder resounded afterwards. He grit his teeth and knew he had to get inside fast or else he'd run off in terror and that was one thing he didn't want to do in front of Judy. After what seemed like forever, Roger made it through the double doors with Doug in hands.  
  
Judy wasn't too far behind. Actually, she was enjoying this and the rain and thunder seemed to all add that special touch to the happenings. Almost like out of a good play, she thought, amused, as she walked through the doors and shut them behind her making sure they were locked tight just in case Doug decided he wanted to play Smash Atoms some more.  
  
"Judy, please stop him! Tell him what's really going on! Please!" Doug pleaded as Roger dragged him through the house, careful not to get any mud on the carpets. Judy ignored him and followed Roger and her brother through the house and to the front door.  
  
"Now, scram before I decide it's a better idea to call the cops on ya instead of just tossing you out on your ear," Roger grumbled under his breath and shoved Doug out on the front porch. "This time I won't forget to lock the gates either. Bye bye Funnie, don't let the door hit you where the good Lord cracked ya." Roger snickered slightly and put his finger on the button near the front door that would close the gates once Doug went through them.  
  
However, Doug didn't move. Instead, he just stood on the front porch staring at Roger, to his sister, then back to Roger. "Oh, yeah? Well...y- you're just mean! I should get Porkchop over here to chew up all of your money! Yeah, that's it! I'll get my dog after you!"  
  
Roger rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead. "Joeycookamonga, where did that come from? I don't care about your chicken dog, loser!"  
  
Judy laughed softly and whispered to him, "Oooh he's a clever one isn't he? I mean, I'll bet you're just shaking about that threat aren't you? He does that all the time, thinks his little threats are going to scare someone."  
  
"Get lost, Funnie and get a hint!" Roger then waved his hand dismissively and hoped that this time Doug would leave already. However, Doug didn't leave and Roger felt his temper continuing to rise. "Funnie, just go ok? Won't your mommy be worried you're out so late at night in a storm like this?"  
  
Doug shook his head. "No, she doesn't know I'm gone. I just came to see that Judy was ok and to bring her home." Then Doug severely got his emotions messed up as he spotted his sister stick out her tongue and give him a very unlady-like gesture with her middle finger. "Judy!" he cried. "Now I know you're up to no good! Run while you can Roger, I'll distract her!"  
  
"Doug just go home already!" both Roger and Judy said in unison.  
  
Doug flinched then trembled slightly, his feelings finally getting the best of him and he directed all of his fury at Roger. "Fine, don't listen to me or take my advice! I keep trying to tell you what might be going on, but you won't listen! You are too busy spending all your time with my stupid sister to pay attention to anything else! Gee, Rog, I'll bet the next thing is she'll have you dancing around in a tutu on stage, because she's already got you too scared to hit me!"  
  
That did it. The last remark sealed Doug's fate and there was no way Roger was going to let this slide. He glanced to Judy whose jaw was dropped open in shock of what her brother just said. "Oh, you are so dead!" she snarled and gave Roger a shove towards the door and her brother as if to permit him to slug Doug.  
  
The rich bully glanced at her for a moment then continued his momentum to the now frozen in fear Doug.  
  
"C'mere, loser...let me show you how to keep that big mouth of yours shut!" He grabbed forward, but Doug jumped backwards out of his reach only angering him more. Roger lunged with the other hand and this time he caught hold of Doug's sleeve and pulled him in. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" he snarled and flinched backwards as Doug made a half- hearted attempt to hit him in the face.  
  
Roger snickered and shook his head. "This is how ya do it, goofball," and with that he gave Doug a hard smack upside the head. Doug let out a soft whimper, but gave Roger a swift kick in the shins as a counter since he couldn't get a clear shot in a return smack. After crying out in surprise, Roger composed himself and shoved Doug back from him. "That's it!" He then swung his right fist forward and it connected with Doug's jaw then he swung his left fist and it made contact with Doug's stomach, doubling him over. "Now am-scray you loser before I really lose my temper or better yet, call the cops!"  
  
Doug nodded weakly and trudged down the long driveway clutching his stomach and still slightly doubled over. Roger stepped back into the house, his clothes now soaked from the rain and slightly muddy from the minor scuffle with Doug. He stood in the door and watched Doug leave the yard before he put his finger on the button that closed the large front gates. "Goofball," he muttered angrily.  
  
Judy just stood back and watched him not sure of what to make this out to be. On one hand she was appalled that Roger actually punched her brother like he did, but on the other hand she was glad because maybe it would stop her brother from putting his nose into her business. Her eyes then widened as she spotted blood dripping on the floor. She followed it to the source and noticed that Roger's knuckles were bleeding.  
  
She gasped and that got Roger's attention. He looked questioningly at her, followed her gaze, and then groaned seeing the blood on the carpet and more so that it was coming from his own hand. Roger felt faint. He wasn't fond of the sight of blood at all, especially when it was coming from his own body.  
  
Judy saw him falter and she reached forward to steady him. "Wow, who'd imagine you getting sick about that? Come on, show me where the bathroom is and I'll fix you up."  
  
Roger nodded slightly and motioned towards the long staircase. "It...it's up there. W-we got one down here, but it's not as easy for two people to move around in."  
  
Judy sighed and put an arm around his waist to steady him and then slowly they walked up the stairs. A few times she didn't think they'd make it because Roger kept stopping to look down at his hand only to flinch and pale at the sight of the blood. Judy just about had to drag him the rest of the way, but they finally made it there safely.  
  
Judy sat him down on the toilet lid then wet a cloth before she riffled around in the medicine cabinet for some ointment. "Here," she said gently handing him the cloth. "This should stop the bleeding a little and clean you up."  
  
Roger took it with a shaky hand and winced as he put it over his cuts. She watched him for a moment then continued to look for any medicine and band- aids she could use on him. Finding some gauze and ointment, Judy sat on the bathtub rim and began her doctoring of Roger's knuckles. "Wow, you really did a number on them. The friction must have been intense."  
  
Roger shrugged and flinched as she put the medicine on and tried not to cry out loud. She then gently wrapped the gauze around his hand, carefully covering his knuckles. "There, good as new," she said with a tender smile, giving his hand a light squeeze.  
  
He glanced at her and returned the smile. "I never had anyone really take care of me like that."  
  
"Oh, come now! I'm sure you mother did this many times, Roger." He shook his head with a shrug. "Yeah, well, she did, but she had to. I just mean that you did this out of your own choice, not because you had to. I...I appreciate that." He held her hand a little tighter and that plus what he said made her blush.  
  
"Well, it was the right thing to do anyway," she replied softly.  
  
Roger didn't answer. He felt full of emotions suddenly, strange ones that he felt before around her, but not as intense as they were becoming now. She showed him such care and tenderness that he found it hard to resist the growing temptation to lean forward and kiss her. Figuring he had nothing else to lose and he couldn't be in any more pain then he already was, Roger leaned close to her and placed a light kiss upon her lips, copying the one he gave her earlier.  
  
At first she was shocked and pulled away, but Roger didn't move from where he was. Judy swallowed hard and the look on his face showed that he was being sincere and she felt her resistance to him slowly breaking down. She leaned back to him and returned the kiss and kept her lips against his, completing it.  
  
Roger sighed softly and reached up with his good hand and tenderly touched the side of her cheek for a moment before moving near and taking her lips with his, kissing her fully. Judy showed him no resistance and moved her hands up to his shoulders holding him tightly. Roger wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer, and almost slipped off his seat on the toilet lid, but still he kissed her.  
  
The bathroom wasn't exactly the most romantic place for a kiss, but neither of them were about to question it or stop it. They kissed for long moments and only stopped when they heard the door slam downstairs. "Roger, I'm home!" It was his mother, Edwina.  
  
Roger jerked back from Judy and suddenly felt hot as if he got caught doing something terrible. He looked at her and blushed severely and she did the same. When his mother called again, he answered nervously and said he'd be downstairs in a minute. Roger stood, but his knees felt weak. Judy steadied him and gave him an encouraging smile while holding his hand. He smiled back and together they made their way downstairs.  
  
He introduced his guest and of course Judy and Edwina got talking about the art works and other things that adorned the mansion. Edwina later noticed Roger's bandaged hand and questioned it, but Judy came to his aid by saying he had fallen in the backyard to see why the light was on in the trailer. She wasn't about to mention her dorky brother intruding.  
  
Edwina nodded and ruffled her son's hair and told him he was lucky to have such a caring girlfriend. Roger blushed more making Judy giggle behind her hand, but nothing more came from that conversation. Finally, Judy grew tired and knew that she best be going. Mrs. Klotz invited her to stay rather then drive home so late. Judy politely declined, but said she wouldn't mind the offer some other time. Judy thanked her, then began to get her belongings together.  
  
"See me out, won't you?" Judy asked, giving Roger a soft smile that sent chills down his spine letting him know that she didn't regret anything that went on tonight.  
  
He walked her to her car and opened the door for her giving a sweeping bow in the process. Judy smiled more and got inside and started up the engine. "I really hate to leave, but don't take it personal. I had a really good time and I'm sorry my brother had to come around and mess things up."  
  
"Naw, don't apologize, girly. I mean, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have slugged him or hurt myself and we wouldn't have...uhhh...." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck blushing brightly, rethinking the kiss.  
  
"It's ok, Rog, I know what you mean. Well, this gives us something to look forward to 'til next time. Right? I mean, you still have to show me that balcony up close." He nodded sadly, but she beckoned him with her index finger.  
  
"Now, give me one last kiss and we shall depart, but stay strong my young rogue, for I shall surely return to thee." Roger bent slightly and kissed her, then pulled away, his lips lingering near hers for a few moments before he stepped back. "Night night, girly...see ya 'round."  
  
"Yes, indeed you shall. Indeed you shall," and with that she blew him a kiss and slowly backed her car up and drove down the long driveway leaving Roger alone in the slight drizzle that was still coming down.  
  
As her car left his property, Roger felt his heart seem to drop and he hated seeing her go. He turned on his boot heel and slowly made his way back to the house, his mind clouded. The kiss was his only compensation for her leaving. That got him thinking. He kissed her! He actually kissed her and it was genuine, not some dorky thing to tick her brother off. Roger knew that Doug was wrong and that Judy did actually have some feelings for him and tonight proved it.  
  
He could only pray that it would continue on, but actually it had no choice but to be great. Judy was a scriptwriter and she wasn't going to allow herself to be written into something with a bad ending and she certainly wouldn't allow the Fates to have their way in the matter. Scene One of Roger and Judy was ended, but that was just the beginning and he had confidence that the rest of the "scenes" would be just as wonderful and romantic and as exciting as today's was.:: 


End file.
